Eat your heart out
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy accidently burns Natsu's chocolate and she knew she was screwed if she gave him something unacceptable for Valentine's day. Will she able to give the dragon slayer his chocolate or will she run for the hils before he finds out she didn't give him any? -NALU


**A/N: **So, you know how it's Valentine's day tomorrow (Or now for some of you) so I decided I shall make _another_ Valentine Fanfiction for the hell of it. Well, too bad. But anyways, this if for Moon Strut because we're exchanging fanfictions and such but whatever. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.  
..sadly.**

* * *

Eat your heart out.

That one rule the almighty rosy-haired salamander always applied to, no matter when or where it is. Lucy knew that rule, Happy knew that rule, hell—_everyone_ knew that rule. Lucy just hopes he doesn't choke to death for shoving all that food down his throat all at once. Unlike him, she was lady-like, trying not to eat as much so she doesn't loose her figure she's been working so hard for. Why eat all fatty stuff if you can't look the way you want?

Valentine's day is today and Lucy was screwed. She had made most of her chocolate but her last one got _burnt _accidently just because she got distracted. She didn't know how she could burn chocolate but she did, never being the one to be the best cook. And the worse of all is that this chocolate was for her best friend and partner, _Natsu Dragneel_ that could possibly never forgive her if she burnt _his_ chocolate. He was never going to let that one go and she was so screwed if she gave him this for the most specialist day that came only once a year. It wasn't the same if it was the day after Valentine's day or a month later—he needed his chocolate right on Valentine's day and if he doesn't receive it, he was going to throw a fit.

Natsu took food _too_ seriously.

Lucy remembered last year when Levy forgot to give him chocolate and he threw a major fit in front of everyone even though he received like 20 from girls from Fairy Tail. Complete strangers even gave him chocolate and it was surprising to her but the fire-user wasn't complaining at all. Food is food.

But now that _she_was the one who screwed up right now she knew she was never going to hear the end of it. She knew that especially since she was his partner and they were together most of the time so it was double the pain. Lucy silently cried as she held the burnt chocolate in her hands, tears rolling down her face as she prayed to whoever was up there to save her ass from being burned today.

She knew she should have bought more chocolate! She just _had_ to run out and make every other one perfect except for this one. Which was Natsu's.

She could give it to somebody else but that would be rude and she already wrapped the chocolate, writing everyone's name in it. She sighed as she looked at the clock, noticing it was a little past 12PM and Fairy Tail would get worried if she didn't come. Lucy hopped he wouldn't taste the burnt taste in the chocolate and wrapped it in a pink plastic bag, a color similar to his hair color.

That's the reason she bought it, anyways.

Lucy dumped all the smaller bags into a bigger bag and grabbed her belt, wrapping it around her waists she got ready to head out. She prayed to the mighty gods up in heaven where her mama was and hopped that he won't notice it.

At least she didn't burn _all_ of them.

* * *

"Hey, Mira! Have you seen Lucy, yet?" The giddy dragon slayer asked as he licked his lips, his eyes wide as the sugar ran through his veins. He had consumed almost 10 boxes of chocolate and he was hyper, his body edger to taste his best friend's chocolate which she promised him she'll bring. He bounced up and down in the spot as Mirajane giggled, shaking her head. She quickly snatched the bowl of sweets away from the hand that belonged to the dragon slayer, Natsu shooting her a look. "Don't you think you've had a lot already, Natsu?"

"Never is enough! It's Valentine's day, it's alright, right?" Natsu said, bouncing up and down while reaching out towards the bowl Mira held in her hand. Mira slapped his hand away and he frowned, pulling away. "No, none for you. I already had to refill this twice."

He whined. "But Mira!"

"No buts!" Natsu pouted and slumped, walking away to go sit where he originally sat. He pulled out a chocolate stick as he started to munch on it, his eyes finding it's way to the table which sat right in front of him. When was Lucy going to arrive?

Lucy walked in as soon as Natsu wondered that question, his mind wondering as he completely ignored the blonde girl that walked past her. All this chocolate was filling his head up that he couldn't even recognize the scent of his partner. Lucy was actually glad because she noticed the blank look on his face and his lack of greeting, the key user already knowing what he was doing when he had that look on his face. Lucy sighed and went on over to Mirajane, smiling sweetly. "Happy Valentine's day!" Lucy said as she popped an kiss in front of the bartender, the white-haired transformer's lips curving upwards.

Lucy decided she'll make chocolate for the boys and give the girls chocolate kisses. After all, Valentine's day was mostly about giving chocolate to the opposite gender. "Awh, Lucy, thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Lucy smiled as she turned around, her back leaning against the counter as she looked for certain people. She decided she'll give Natsu's chocolate last since she did not want him throwing a fit when she didn't even give everyone their chocolate.

Her brown eyes had found the ice mage first and a smile curled up on her face, her hand digging in her bag as she looked for his chocolate. She walked on over to Gray as she held a red bag in her hand, filled of chocolate she had made moments ago before she came to Fairy Tail. Gray had noticed her and a smile appeared on his face, his attention now on her. "Happy Valentine's day, Gray!"

"Thanks," Gray smiled, taking the chocolate from Lucy. He leaned forward to give her cheek a swift kiss, the blonde blushing but smiling at him. The two heard wood breaking but the two ignored it, bidding goodbye to allow Lucy to go hand out her chocolate.

Lucy went around the guild, giving chocolate to her friends who also given her chocolate as she past by them, her bag emptying soon. The only things that were left in her bag were some chocolate kisses and Natsu's accidently burnt chocolate, her body growing tense as she noticed that she only had two more bags in there. She looked over to where Natsu was, his face being stuffed by more chocolate and sweets that were scattered around the table where he sat. She knew he'll have a stomach later and she did not want to take care of him for being stupid.

Lucy dug in her bag and took out the red bag that was filled with chocolate, lifting the tag to see this one belonged to Gajeel, her eyes now searching the guild for the iron dragon slayer.

She found him by the back, munching on chocolate covered iron scarps, Lucy finding this a bit funny. Must be Levy who had given him that.

Lucy skipped over to him, smiling towards the former phantom member while holding the red bag towards him. Gajeel looked up at her, his eyebrow raised as chocolate scarps hung out of his fang-like teeth. "Happy Valentine's day, Gajeel!" Lucy said as she handed him the chocolate, Gajeel finishing off his scarps. He swallowed and a small grin appeared on his face, his hand digging in his pocket to look for something. Lucy was surprised Gajeel actually got her something but when she he flicked something towards her, Lucy noticed it was the kiss she had given Levy earlier.

"Nobody is allowed to give my woman kisses but me,"

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, her eyes wide as she gawked at him. _Seriously?_

"It's just chocolate." Lucy stated, still holding her hand out as she held the chocolate. "I don't care, don't give my woman kisses. Thanks anyways," Gajeel said making Lucy sigh and turn around, walking away from him. At least Levy gotten a good Valentine's day with her dragon.

Why was she the only one single these days?

Lucy unwrapped the chocolate kiss as she popped it in her mouth, her hand now digging in her bag to find one last bag inside her bag. She gulped and pulled the pink bag out, looking at the darker looking chocolate inside the pink bag. She looked up to see Natsu resting on the bench, one hand over his slightly full stomach as he really has eaten his heart out. Lucy bit on her lip nervously as she wondered if she should just give him a chocolate kiss but she only had three left and giving Natsu that was a sad excuse.

The Celestial mage sucked in a deep breath as she repeated, _you can do it_ in her head as she marched on over to Natsu. She got closer and closer and her confident was dropped real quickly. When she stood in front of him she was scared to do it, her heart dropping as she imagined Natsu hating her.

Natsu seemed to have notice her being her grinning widely, jumping up to startle the blonde. "Lucy!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around the blonde to squeeze and lift her off the ground a slight bit, a choking sound escaping her lips. He set her down and grinned widely, his eyes boring right into hers. Lucy blushed as she looked away, always finding it embarrassing that he looked her in the eyes whenever he talked to her.

"Hey, what's that? Is that for me?" Lucy looked at him to see him pointing at the pink wrapped bag in her hand, the dragon slayer snatching it out of her hands before she had the chance to answer. "Ah! No, that's not for you!"

"It's not? It says my name on the tag though—unless I don't know how to spell my name."

"It doesn't say Natsu! It says—it says Malsu!" Lucy shouted, screaming in the inside as she watched him rip the bag apart, his hand picking up a chocolate from the bag. He turned towards her and Lucy stood in front of him, her eyes wide as he bit into the chocolate. She was sure he wasn't going to eat his heart out with _this_.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for his shouting or his mouth to spit the chocolate out but when she didn't hear anything but the plastic bag being push away and his teeth clomping on another piece of chocolate, her eyes opened once again. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide in confusion and wonder, noticing that he was smiling.

"You're the best Luce!"

"E—Eh?"

"You always know what I like best," Natsu flashed her a grin, finally popping the last chocolate in her mouth. Before he could leave Lucy grabbed his arms, her eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? Don't you find anything, I don't know . . . weird with that chocolate?" Natsu raised his brow at her, wondering what she was talking about. "You're acting weird, again."

"Natsu, what the—_nothing_ at all?"

"No? Why? Did you put something in it or something? Am I going to die?" Natsu asked, now going into panic mode as he grabbed his pink locks, his eyes widening. Lucy smacked his arm, glaring at him. "I would never do that!"

"I know, I was joking." Natsu stuck his tongue out, Lucy doing the same. "What's wrong with the chocolate?" Natsu asked, tilting his head sideways in a cute manner. Lucy blushed a bit as she fidgeted in place, looking at the space between them. "I . . . I actually burned the chocolate a bit, didn't you taste it?"

"Yeah, I did." Lucy looked at him again, Natsu's eyebrows still raised. He noticed she wasn't saying anything so he pressed on. "What about it?"

"They were burnt . . . they aren't good then. I was going to make you new chocolate but I ran out and the time was getting late so I just had to give you those burnt chocolate. I'm sorry I didn't give you good chocolate like I did to everyone else, I'll bring you new ones later! Just come over and I'll give it to you fres—" Lucy stared to say but stopped as something sweet was shoved into her mouth, her eyes widening. Natsu looked confused as his eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes staring into her as she allowed her to chew.

It was a small chocolate kiss and it melted right in her mouth.

"You talk too much." Natsu said, flashing her a small grin. "I don't mind brunt chocolate."

"You . . . don't?"

"No, that's how I like my chocolate. And you were the only one able to give me that kind that I love so much. Thanks, you're the best." Natsu leaned in to kiss her cheek, her face quickly turning the shade of red. Natsu laughed and pulled away, turning to walk away. Lucy stood there, dumbfounded and stunned about the whole situation. He _liked _burnt chocolate? Soon, a small smile spread across her lips as she took out another chocolate to devor.

Maybe, she will eat her heart out this day. After all, it went better than expected.

She just needed to remember to keep Natsu's chocolate burnt because he liked it that way. And she liked it that way too.

Just maybe next year, she'll be his and he'll be hers. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, so, I got it all done in an hour because I got so lazy and stopped so many times! x'D  
Happy Valentine's day everyone, hope you all get many chocolate and eat your heart out! Waaah, my boyfriend is all the way across the world for Valentine's day, sucks to be me. TT^TT  
Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed. Revieeeew!


End file.
